Methods to identify genes which are differentially expressed in specific cancers are of paramount importance for both the diagnosis of the disease and for therapeutic intervention. Identification of genes specifically expressed in different tumors will lead to better classification of these tumors with regards to their biological and clinical behavior. Our objective is to combine molecular biological techniques with novel instrumentation to dramatically change the way in which gene expression can be studied in tumors. This will be accomplished by incorporating advances in molecular biology with our new innovative fluorescent detection and electrophoresis separation systems to identify, quantify and directly isolate differentially expressed genes from four progressive stages of brain tumors. A systematic evaluation of this information will provide diagnostics and form the basis for a system wide understanding of the underlying nature of tumor progression and cancer. CuraGen with its expertise in molecular biology, instrument design and computer science is in a unique position to carry out this research with collaborators at a major comprehensive cancer center and the National Nanofabrication facility. A system for cloning differentially expressed genes from a variety of disease states will have significant medical importance and be of enormous commercial value to CuraGen.